Hummingbird Heartbeat
by taylor-the-generic-opera
Summary: They had met through one Katy Perry song. It was only fitting, he guessed, to part ways with another. One-shot.


_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera._

_This idea came into my head during Homeroom, thanks to my always-active author brain and my iPod on shuffle._

_I really want to cry at the idea. Klaine forever, haters! :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**Title**: Hummingbird Heartbeat  
><strong>Author<strong>: taylor-the-generic-opera  
><strong>Written<strong>: 4/13/11  
><strong>Categoryies**: Glee

**Description**: They had met through one Katy Perry song. It was only fitting, he guessed, to part ways with another.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.

**Hummingbird Heartbeat**

It wasn't as if he wanted to leave. After all, this was his first _boyfriend_ ever he was leaving. It was a big deal, though. He didn't belong here anymore. It was high time that he returned to McKinley, back with New Directions. He had always belonged there. He wasn't a true Warbler.

He was Kurt Hummel, Gleek. Nothing could ever change that. Not even Blaine.

And that's what he needed to explain to him. He was transferring back. He was going _home_, to his _family_. Sure, he still saw them, and spoke to them, but it wasn't the same. It was as if he was watching a video of them, and he wasn't in it. It wasn't right.

Kurt sat on the old wooden bench, in the park that was exactly halfway between Dalton Academy and Lima, Ohio. He sat impatiently, twitching his leg as he looked around. Where was Blaine? He had promised he'd be here. Everyone else acted as if they were about to leave, checking phones and sighing loudly.

The slam of a car door announced the arrival of someone new. Kurt held his head high, trying to see who it was. Sure enough, he saw the Dalton uniform and gel-thick hair. The one and only Blaine Anderson had arrived. Excitedly nervous, the small boy forced everyone else to go back into hiding before his boyfriend was able to see them.

The words were still funny to him. _His boyfriend_.

"Kurt?" Turning around, he faced the wonderful face of Blaine. Those amber eyes, that thick hair. How he wished he would just get rid of the gel; His normally curly hair _worked_ for him. Grinning a bit painfully, Kurt stepped forward, hands behind his back.

"Blaine... We need to talk. About me going back." Something in the taller boy's eyes seemed to deflate, loose their hopeful shine. It was obvious Kurt's mind was made up. He was leaving Dalton for good, no matter what he did to plead him to stay. He closed his eyes, staring down at the ground. He numbly listened to Kurt continue on.

"I appreciate what Dalton – what _you_ – have done for me. It's helped me grow stronger, and it's helped me realize that running from my fears won't do anything. I need to go back, Blaine. I don't belong at Dalton as a Warbler. It's not who I am. I belong at McKinley, in New Directions." He sighed lightly, reaching out for his hand. Blaine took it gingerly, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. Kurt vaguely noticed a hint of tears in his eyes, and felt his own begin to prickle. He pushed the emotions back for once. He needed to be strong during this.

"We're going separate ways. But we're still part of each other." Blaine was surprised how wise the smaller boy sounded. "I figured a song would be a good idea, if we won't be seeing each other for awhile. I mean, we're still going to be talking, I'd assume. But I'd rather that we say our goodbyes in a proper way. A tribute to us, I guess you could call it." Kurt realized how much he sounded like Rachel, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He just needed his boyfriend to understand.

Confused, Blaine tilted his head a little, setting his bag down on the bench and sitting next to it. Kurt waved into the bushes, and various faces appeared. Both New Directions and most of the Warblers now encircled them in a large group, much like what had happened when they had broken out into Teenage Dream. The memory appeared fresh in both of the boy's minds.

As the background singers slowly began carrying the tune, Kurt smiled. Everyone began moving to the music, while Blaine sat in shock and watched him. Full of confidence, the smallest boy there opened his mouth and began singing, his bright blue gaze never once leaving Blaine.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time, every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<em>

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
>This evolution with you comes naturally<br>Some call it science, we call it chemistry  
>This is the story of the birds and the bees <em>

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. This was how they had met; A large group of background singers, and a Katy Perry song. It wasn't mistakable of how much work Kurt had gone through for this, so he let him continue to serenade him.

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

The girls started singing the next few words along with Kurt (_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat! Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat!_), while the guys sang as the instrumental part of the song. Blaine unwillingly let a couple undapper thoughts sneak through his mind as the song continued on.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me coming back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

But now, the tears began to fall down Blaine's face. It was only a couple, but he didn't wipe them away. He was afraid of missing something. 

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat  
><em>

_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat<em>

Kurt looked on the verge of tears, but he was smiling still. His pale lips moved along with the words happily.

_You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not, not, oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh<em>

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah<br>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat <em>

The song finished, and Kurt was trying to catch his breath again. If the words of the song were true, then forget being in a relationship. He smiled, standing up and drawing the smaller boy into a passionate kiss. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine drew his hands over Kurt's hips. Cheers came from the others standing there, and a few aww's from the girls. But the couple didn't care.

Forget about being in a relationship. Blaine was in love with Kurt, and that's all that mattered anymore.

It was one hell of a goodbye. Blaine stayed, watching Kurt drive off in his humongous black SUV. He wouldn't be seeing him for awhile, and it would be difficult with the large amount of distance between them. But he would wait, if just to hear Kurt's hear beat like a hummingbird for him.

It would be worth it.

_And insert tears streaming down my face._

…

_I'm an emotional writer, okay?_


End file.
